pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beedrill
| name='Beedrill'| jname=(スピアー Spear)| image= | ndex=015| evofrom=Kakuna| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= BEE-drill | hp=65| atk=80| def=40| satk=45| sdef=80| spd=75| total=385| species=Poison Bee Pokémon| type= / | height=3'03"| weight=65.0 lbs.| ability=Swarm| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Beedrill (スピアー Spear) is a / -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Kakuna, which evolves starting at level 10. Beedrill is the final form of the Pokémon, Weedle. Appearance Beedrill is an insect-like Pokémon with the appearance of a very large wasp. Unlike a wasp however, Beedrill only have four limbs, the front-most limbs having two large, spear-like stingers. A third stinger is located on its tail end. The shiny version of a Beedrill is a light green color with blue eyes instead of red. Special Abilities All Beedrill have the ability Swarm which increases any Bug-type attacks x1.5 if the user's HP drops below 1/3 its max amount. According to the Pokédex, Beedrill can fly at great speeds and can attack in swarms. Additionally, it's three stingers all secrete a toxic poison, with the stinger on its tail being the most venomous. Anime Beedrill debuted in the episode Challenge of the Samurai, where a number of Beedrill evolved from Kakuna and took Ash's Metapod. A sort of running gag happens throughout the course of the series, where someone or multiple characters are chased by a swarm of Beedrill for disturbing their nest. Ash owned a Beedrill for one episode in The Bug Stops Here. He caught this Pokémon during a Bug Catching Contest. It was then given to Casey, since she is a fan of yellow-black striped Pokémon. Casey is seen using this Beedrill in the episode Those Darn Electabuzz. Games Beedrill are a Generation I Pokémon, first appearing in the original Pokémon games. Beedrill are not often found in the wild and can usually only be obtained through evolving Kakuna or Trade. Kakuna evolve into Beedrill starting at level 10. Pokédex Entries | redblue=Flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail.| yellow=It has 3 poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly.| gold=It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms.| silver=It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison.| crystal=It uses sharp, poisonous stings to defeat prey, then takes the victim back to its nest for food.| ruby=Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm.| sapphire=Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm.| emerald=A Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm.| firered=May appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear.| leafgreen=It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail.| diamond=Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off.| pearl=Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off.| platinum=Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off.| heartgold=It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms.| soulsilver=It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison.| }} Locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Beedrill| redblue=Evolve Kakuna| rbrarity=None| yellow=Trade| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest, Route 2, Trees| gsrarity=Rare(Gold) Uncommon(Silver)| crystal=Bug-Catching Contest, Trees| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Kakuna| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Kakuna| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Kakuna| ptrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Beedrill| Channel=Viridian Forest| Trozei=Endless Level 2, Endless Level 19, Forever Level 51, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Kakuna| PMD2=Apple Woods (8F) (Darkness) Midnight Forest (B1F-B21F) (Darkness) Evolve Kakuna| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| Ranger2=Vien Forest Chroma Highlands| Rumble=Silent Forest| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Beedrill/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Beedrill/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Beedrill/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Beedrill/Learnset Generation IV Notable Trainers with a Beedrill *Casey *Jimmy *AJ Origins ''-English: ''Beedrill's English name is a combination of the words "Bee" and "Drill". ''-Japanese: ''Its Japanese name, "Spear", is in reference to it's spear-like stingers. ''-French: ''"Dardargnan" is a combination of the word "dard" (sting) and the name "D'artagnan" from the famous fencer appearing in Alexandre Dumas' novel The Three Musqueteers. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon